The Beast Within
by Hamster Fan
Summary: Stan gets attacked by a wolf creature and has not been the same since. Despite the fact he keeps pushing Kyle away Kyle refuses to give up on him and tries to find a cure. Will he succeed or will Kyle's best friend end up killing him. Nonslash COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Well the votes are in even though not many people voted. This story won and I'm going to choose the next one for myself.**

**Anyway welcome I'm glad you are interested in reading this. Please feel free to review me but don't flame me.**

**If you like this story then check out all my other South Park stories. I've got more Stan and Kyle nonslash stories and slash stories. I also have nonslash stories about all four boys.**

**This is like a werewolf story but I'm going to make a few changes to make the story a little less predictable. **

**Note: They are kids like in the show in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park I just own this story and my other stories.**

**The Beast Within **

**Chapter 1**

Stan was walking home from spending the day at Kyle's house. It was a cold winter's night and a full moon could be seen just beyond the clouds. Although it his house was only a few blocks away he decided to cut through the woods behinds the houses because it was a little bit of a shorter distance. Little did he know that a large creature was lurking behind a tree nearby watching him.

When Stan was about halfway home he suddenly had a feeling he was being watched so he stopped walking and looked around. He didn't see anybody so he called out, "Kyle, is that you?"

Right after he said this he could hear a low growling noise nearby. "Very funny Cartman," Stan said annoyed.

This was not his fat friend however and Stan realized this when the creature suddenly came out of hiding an charged at him. Stan only got so see it for second in the dark but saw that it was nearly three times the size of him. It had long brown fur, long arms and legs with sharp claws on its feet and even longer, sharper claws on its fingers. It had sharp teeth and overall looked like a large wolf that walked on two legs but was on all fours when it ran. The thing that Stan noticed the most as the monster came closer was his eyes which had red irises around small pupils.

The beast was so quick that Stan had no time to run. As the monster advanced on him Stan screamed causing birds in nearby trees to fly away. No one could hear him though since he was too deep in the forest. Screaming was the last thing Stan remembered before everything went black.

**Sorry about the shortness. I wanted to end it there but don't worry the next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back and thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

Stan woke up a few hours later. It took him a moment to realize what had happened but when he remembered the monster he quickly got up and looked around frantically. To his relief the wolf creature was gone and Stan realized that the thing must have attacked him while he was unconscious. His whole body and part of his face were covered his scratches. His jacket, pants and hat were ripped in several places and he was bleeding slightly. He moved his arms and legs and felt no pain which told him he had no broken bones.

Eager to get out of the forest, Stan hurried home trying to ignore the pains from his injuries. When he got home his parents were angrily waiting for him in the living room. Just as they were about to yell at him for being out so late they noticed Stan's condition and their anger quickly faded.

"Stanley! Oh my God are you okay?" Sharon exclaimed rushing over to her son with Randy close behind.

"Mom! Dad! I was attacked by this big wolf monster thing!" Stan yelled.

"Oh Stan, it must have been a big dog that attacked you," said Sharon.

"Yeah son there's no such thing as monsters," said Randy.

"But..." Stan started to say but was cut off by his mother.

"Stan it's okay it was just a bad dog. I told you not to go through the woods, now let's go upstairs to bandage up those cuts."

Suddenly feeling too tired to argue Stan nodded and followed his mom upstairs.

Stan did not sleep very well that night. He kept having nightmares about the thing that attacked him. The next morning when his alarm went off for school he slammed his fist on it so hard that it broke. Not caring that he did this Stan groaned and slowly got out of bed. When he was making it he noticed that his pillow somehow got ripped to shreds. 'Those nightmares last night must have really disturbed me,' Stan thought to himself.

When he went downstairs for breakfast he was wearing a white T-shirt, his normal pants, and a new poof-ball hat since it was warm in the house. As he sat down at the kitchen table his sister Shelly noticed the white bandages on his arms, one on his left cheek, and one across his forehead.

"What the hell happened to you turd?" Shelly asked.

Forgetting the logic that Shelly would probably beat him up, Stan angrily replied, "Like you care bitch!"

Shelly glared at her little brother and spat, "What is up your ass turd?!"

Stan slammed his fists on the table and shouted, "Shut up!"

"That's it turd! You're asking to get your ass kicked," said Shelly raising her fist to hit him.

Stan suddenly seemed to come to his senses right then and was able to duck from his sister's punch just in time. Then he quickly left the table and hurried to the front door knowing he was no longer safe. He grabbed one of his spare brown jackets and his backpack which were luckily by the door and ran outside.

When he arrived at the bus stop Kyle was the only one there because Stan was early and Kyle was often the first one there. "Hey dude," said Stan.

Kyle turned to look at him and was about to say hi back but then he noticed Stan's bandages on his head. "Oh my God Stan what happened?!" Kyle asked concerned.

"I was walking through the woods going home from your house yesterday and this big wolf monster thing attacked me," Stan explained.

Kyle didn't seem to be convinced and said, "It couldn't of been a monster Stan. It must have been a regular wolf or a dog or something."

Right after he said this Stan suddenly felt angry again and yelled, "God damn it Kyle it wasn't a dog it was a monster!"

Kyle looked a little hurt before his temper got the best of him, "I'm just saying you could of mistaken it for something it wasn't!"

"Oh really? You don't think it's possible?" Stan fired back.

As the two boys were arguing Cartman and Kenny arrived at the bus stop as well. Kenny was about to try and stop his friends from fighting, but Cartman blocked his way with his arm while smiling. Cartman had always loved to see Stan and Kyle fight. They didn't even notice their fat and hooded friends as they continued to fight.

"No I don't think it is possible and excuse me for caring about what happened to you!" Kyle shouted.

Just then as they were exchanging glares the bus pulled up so they looked away to get on the bus. Kyle got on first and sat at his usual seat in the back. Stan got on next and disregarded his normal seat next to Kyle and sat in the front as far away from his best friend as possible.

Kenny and Cartman sat together and Cartman whispered to Kenny, "Dude this is so awesome".

**Please review and I will update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews.**

**Chapter 3**

When the bus arrived at school Stan quickly got off first without talking to anybody. By the time he got to class he could not remember why he felt so angry. Kyle came to class last, gave Stan a glare, and sat at his desk nearby. Stan could tell that behind Kyle's anger he was upset which made Stan feel guilty.

After class started Stan was hardly paying attention. He was too busy trying to remember why they had fought in the first place. He did not know what had come over him. He was fine one minute then extremely angry the next. 'I just must really hungry since I had to skip breakfast,' Stan convinced himself in his head.

Stan's stomach growling fiercely a few minutes later confirmed it. Stan became more and more restless as the day dragged on. Lunch wasn't until the middle of the day and he started to feel like he could not last that long.

When the bell finally ran for lunch Stan practically ran out of the classroom towards the cafeteria. He pushed and shoved everyone who got in his way as he made it to the front of the lunch line. He ordered everything on the menu that contained meat, quickly paid for it, and made his way to his usual lunch table.

Cartman, Kenny, and Kyle were already sitting there. Kenny and Kyle were sitting next to each other while Cartman was across from them. Stan took a seat next to Cartman and instantly started to shovel his food down with out saying anything.

Kyle who was still mad at Stan refused to look at him. "Damn Stan you're eating more than the fatass," said Kenny ignoring Cartman's "Ey!" response in protest.

Stan looked up from the hamburger he was eating and replied, "I know I'm just so hungry. It must be because I had to skip breakfast."

"Okay...then why are you eating only meat?" Cartman asked.

This caught Kyle's attention and he looked up from his lunch and saw that the fatass was right about what Stan was eating.

"I don't know, I've just been hungry for some meat that's all," Stan said casually and went back to eating not able to wait any longer.

Kyle eyed Stan curiously but he was too busy eating to notice. Being Stan's super best friend Kyle then concluded that Stan's abnormal behavior meant that something was wrong. This caused Kyle's anger toward him to fade and be replaced with concern.

After lunch was recess twenty minutes later and Kyle managed to get Stan alone behind the playground to talk to him.

"Stan, I just wanted to say sorry about that stupid fight earlier," said Kyle.

Stan smiled, "It's okay dude I'm sorry too. I honestly don't know what came over me."

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You've been acting very strange today. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine it's nothing to worry about," said Stan.

Kyle didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

Right after he asked this Stan suddenly felt angry again and said through gritted teeth. "I said I'm fine!"

When Stan saw that Kyle was about to argue he made a growling sound and advanced onto his best friend. Kyle had noticed something right before Stan had attacked. His normal blue eyes had suddenly become red.

**Cliffy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back.**

**Chapter 4**

Stan was currently on top of Kyle attacking him ferociously. He wasn't just punching either, he was also scratching Kyle like an animal. Kyle was too surprised by the whole thing to fight back. He was simply trying to defend himself from Stan's blows the best he could. Some of the kids nearby heard the one-sided fight and started to gather around to the point where everyone outside was watching and cheering.

Kyle managed to get Stan off of him for a moment and tried to crawl away. Stan grabbed Kyle's ankle and threw him with surprising strength into one of the poles on the playground. Kyle had hit his head and was knocked unconscious.

Then as quickly as the anger and rage had come, it left Stan. His red eyes returned to normal and he blinked a few times realizing where he was. He looked around to see many kids staring at him in shock. Not a single person was cheering anymore.

Stan then saw Kyle lying up against a pole with some blood dripping from his hat. When he realized what he had done he tried to run away but was blocked by Mr. Mackey. "Stan what have you done?!" Mr. Mackey asked horrified.

_One hour later_

Stan was sitting outside the principle's office waiting for his turn. Craig was next to him since he had gotten in trouble too for a random reason. Kyle had been taken to the hospital and no one at school knew how he was doing yet.

"Stan what the hell is the matter with you? I saw the whole fight. I thought Kyle was your best friend," said Craig.

Stan didn't look at him, "He is, I don't know what came over me."

Before Craig could asked how that was possible Stan was called into Principle Victoria's office.

Stan was suspended for week from school, his parents were called and then after a lot of yelling he was sent home.

_At the Hospital_

Kyle woke up to find he was lying in a hospital bed with no one else in the room. When he remembered what had happened he felt his head and found that he was wearing a white bandage on his head over top of his hat.

Kyle still could not believe that Stan had done that to him. He knew something had to be wrong. He had seen it in his eyes.

Kyle had little time to think about this however because just then the doctor along with his family came into the room.

"Kyle! Bubbee! Are you okay?!" said Sheila while embracing her son.

"I'm fine Mom," said Kyle then looked at the doctor. "Doctor, there is something wrong with my friend Stan!"

"You bet there's something wrong with him! He attacked you for no reason!" said Gerald outraged.

"No, I mean there really is something wrong with him! Stan would never attack me!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Well Kyle I can't medically explain Stan's behavior without seeing him. Do you know what may have caused him to act like this?" the doctor asked.

"He has been acting strange ever since...ever since he told me he was attacked by a wolf creature," said Kyle just now realizing this.

"Wolf creature? Kyle there is no such thing," said Shelia.

"I thought that too but..." Kyle started to say but was cut off by the doctor.

"You mother is right Kyle. There must be a more logical explanation."

When Kyle saw his father nod in agreement with the doctor he knew that none of them believed him and would not help him. So when Kyle was released from the hospital that evening he knew there was only one person left that could help him and headed for Dr. Mephisto's laboratory.

**Oh boy this is getting good! I will try my best to update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks you for the reviews.**

**Chapter 5**

Lightning flashed over Dr. Mephisto's laboratory just like it always did. When Kyle arrived he ignored the creepiness and went up the hill and knocked on the door.

Dr. Mephisto answered the door holding his usual can that looked like balls on the top (lol) and his little monkey thing partner by his side. "Oh hello Kyle," said Mephisto.

"Hey, look I really need your help because no one else will and I figured you might have some knowledge about this," said Kyle.

Mephisto let Kyle into his lab and then asked, "What is the problem?"

"It's Stan, he's been acting really strange ever since he said he was attacked by a wolf creature. He even attacked me and..." Kyle was cut off by the strange scientist saying, "Woah woah wait a second. Did you say he was attacked by a wolf creature?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about it?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Yes, but first things first. You told me that he attacked you," said Mephisto eyeing Kyle's head bandage.

"Yeah so?" said Kyle raising an eyebrow.

"Did he bite you?" the man asked a bit nervously.

"What? No!" said Kyle.

Mephisto sighed in relief and said much calmer, "Well that's a relief. That means you we not infected".

Kyle stared at him for a moment before demanding, "What the hell are you talking about?! What is wrong with Stan?!"

The man turned away and said, "I'm afraid that all this is my fault. I created the wolf creature and it must have bitten Stan."

"Huh?" said Kyle confused.

"I was trying to create a prototype werewolf and it escaped from my lab and must of infected Stan."

Kyle was still trying to put all the pieces together when he asked, "Why the hell would you create something dangerous like that?!"

"I was hoping to get my creation into the movies," said Mephisto.

"That's ridiculous! I thought you were only interested in making animals have several asses!" Kyle exclaimed.

"I was until I realized I could not make much money doing that. Anyway you will need this," Mephisto said getting a gun from a nearby counter and handing it to Kyle.

"What will I need this for?"

"What I have created is not completely like a werewolf. However to kill it you will need to shoot it with a silver bullet," the scientist explained.

"There is no way in hell I am killing Stan!" Kyle shouted.

"You won't need to. If you kill the original 'werewolf monster', Stan will be cured," Mephisto said quickly.

"So will Stan become a werewolf every time there is a full moon?" Kyle asked.

"No, like I said my creation isn't fully like a werewolf. There is no telling if or when he will transform," said Mephisto.

Kyle eyes the gun in his hand and said a bit angrily, "What can't you kill the thing? It's your damn creation!"

"I can't because I'm still recovering from being shot again," he replied.

Kyle groaned and was about to leave when Mephisto said, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

He then to a syringe from the counter, rolled up Kyle's sleeve and stuck it in Kyle's arm injecting a clear liquid. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Kyle demanded rubbing his arm.

"It's a special chemical that will keep you from getting infected. And here, inject this into Stan's arm to keep him from infecting anyone else. Don't worry, my creation won't bite anyone else. He only chooses one person," he explained.

"All this is so messed up," Kyle muttered to himself.

He then thanked the scientist and left to go see Stan.

_Meanwhile_

Stan was pacing up and down is room trying to figure out what was wrong with him. The sun had gone down about an hour ago and Stan was in his room in the dark. His parents and Shelly were not home but they told him that he had to stay in his room to be punished.

Suddenly and out of nowhere he felt angrier than he had ever felt. He got a raging headache causing him to close his eyes, clutch his head, and growl out in pain. When he opened his eyes they were red again and his pupils shrunk to almost dots.

Then, after that everything became a hazy blur to him. Stan's teeth became sharper and fangs formed in his mouth. His muscles began to grow and his cloths began to rip as he got bigger. Long black fur started to grow all over his body and he began to grow a long wolf-like tail. Claws formed on his hands and feet with especially long ones on his hands.

After about two minutes the transformation was complete. Stan had completely ripped out of his clothes since he was twice the size he normally was. He looked a lot like the monster that had attacked him only a bit smaller and he had black fur instead of brown.

When Stan was completely changed he let out a loud growl/roar just when Kyle arrived at Stan's house.

**Please review, you know you want to.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have just been so busy with school that I haven't had any time to update. Sorry. This is the first chapter I am writing with the new laptop I got for my birthday! Wooooh!**

**Chapter 6**

Kyle heard the roar jumped in surprise. He knew it came from inside Stan's house so he hurried to the front door. It was locked so Kyle took the hidden key under the mat that Stan had told him about years ago. He frantically unlocked the door and darted up the stairs to Stan's room. He had the small gun and the syringe concealed in his backpack that he had quickly grabbed from his house.

Kyle's first instinct was to open Stan's door when he got upstairs but decided not to. Instead he crept up to the door and listened. He heard crashing, ripping, and other breaking sounds along with low growling. Kyle then quickly reached into his backpack, took out the syringe, and put his backpack back on.

Right after he did this there was a loud bang and the door was broken down. Kyle just managed to jump out of the way of the falling door. Standing there in the doorway was the werewolf Stan. Kyle froze in fear when Stan's red eyes spotted him in the dark. Stan who was now twice the size of Kyle gave a loud howl sending chills up Kyle's spine.

Kyle screamed when Stan advanced on Kyle. When he grabbed Kyle by his arm with his teeth Kyle just managed to inject the syringe into Stan's black furry arm. Stan growled from this but did not let go of his victim. As Kyle felt Stan's sharp teeth painfully sink into his arm he was felt relieved for an instant when he remembered how he could not get infected thanks to Mephisto.

The relief quickly went away as Kyle felt his arm bleeding so he cried out. Stan lifted Kyle up by his arm and ran on all fours down the stairs. He effortlessly knocked the front door and bolted outside still carrying Kyle. He screamed for help but no one was around to hear him except Kenny and Cartman who were walking down the sidewalk.

When they saw the werewolf Stan run by with their friend they stared for a moment before Cartman said, "Okay I'm out of here."

Then he headed home with Kenny following his fat friend.

Stan took Kyle deep into the woods and finally dropped him. Kyle tried to get up to run while clutching his injured arm but he tripped and fell back down again. Stan was only a few feet away from Kyle when he gave a terrifying roar and swiped a clawed hand across Kyle's chest. Kyle yelled out as Stan's claws ripped into his clothes and then cut his skin.

For the next few painful minutes the werewolf Stan brutally attacked Kyle. The boy was now covered in injuries and bleeding heavily. He looked worse than when Stan was attacked. Kyle tried to weakly crawl away but Stan grabbed him by the back of his neck and threw him against a tree. Kyle had hit his head and as he struggled to remain conscious something changed about Stan.

When Stan saw Kyle laying against the tree a flash of memory went through his clouded mind. He saw the image of Kyle lying against the playground pole unconscious. Stan's red eyes suddenly became blue again and his pupils grew larger when he realized what he had done. Although he was still in wolf-form he had gained some of his mind back.

Stan tried to approach Kyle to see if he was alright but was tackled by the wolf monster that had attacked him in the first place. The other beast howled and Stan's eyes became red again. He roared and charged at the monster that had started this entire ordeal.

**Like it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. The new South Park episodes have started again! I am soooo happy.**

**Chapter 7**

When Kyle opened his eyes again after very briefly losing consciousness, he saw a shocking sight. Although it was dark out the full moon was creating enough light for Kyle to see what was going on. Stan and the other wolf creature were fiercely fighting nearby in a clearing of trees. The wolf monster was about half a size larger than Stan which gave him an advantage in the fight.

Claws and teeth slashed at each other as the brown furred and black furred monsters fought. Kyle could hear roars, growls, and whimpers as both of them attacked and harmed. The brown wolf managed to pin Stan to a tree by his neck and slash at him with his other clawed hand. Stan howled out in pain before biting the wolf in the arm forcing his opponent to release him.

Although the fight had not been going on for long, it was obvious that Stan was losing. He was more injured and appeared to be getting weaker by the second. Kyle knew he had to do something fast and he noticed that his backpack had fallen off his back and was nearby.

Kyle tried to weakly stand but fell back down crying out in pain. He realized that his left leg was broken and was hurting terribly. He was also getting a bit dizzy from losing so much blood. Using all the strength he had Kyle managed to crawl over to his backpack and pull out the gun Mephisto had given him.

Stan and the wolf were at the time still fighting and moving so much that it was hard for Kyle to aim his gun. Just as Kyle was able to aim at the brown wolf and fire the gun the monster got out of the way.

Although Kyle knew that he had missed he still heard a loud howl in pain and saw a wolf collapse. Kyle was then horrified to see that he had hit Stan in the chest by accident.

"No!" Kyle cried in shock.

The brown wolf gave a strange growl that almost sounded like and laugh and turned to leave. Now having a clear shot Kyle fired the gun at the monster's head killing it instantly.

Kyle then dropped the gun and with new found strength, crawled over to Stan who was lying on his back. He kneeled by his side and saw Stan open his eyes to look at him. Stan's eyes were blue again and he suddenly began to shrink. His fur and tail vanished and he kept on changing until he looked normal again. Stan was back to his old self wearing the same ripped clothes and hat that he had on when he transformed. Kyle saw that he still had his bullet wound and was extremely pale.

"K-kyle?" Stan whispered.

"Stan! I did mean to hit you! I…" Kyle started to say but was cut off.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," said Stan.

"You didn't mean it," said Kyle.

When Stan then closed his eyes Kyle began to freak out but was relieved when he saw that Stan was still slowly breathing.

Kyle was starting to feel weaker, realized that he was still bleeding from being attacked, and was losing a lot of blood. Not much later Kyle lost consciousness as well and was lying right next to Stan.

**OMG sorry for being so evil and leaving it there.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel absolutely horrible for not updating but I've been on the varsity tennis team for high school. With practices and games I've barely had time to do anything. Now however it is over and I had just graduated from high school, so I will have some more time over the summer.**

**Chapter 8**

Kyle woke up to find that he was in the hospital lying in a bed. He tried to sit up but he was in too much pain. The pain in his entire bandaged up body reminded him of what had happened and he instantly became worried about Stan. Kyle turned his head to look to his right and sighed with relief when he saw Stan in a bed next to him. He was still unconscious but the beeping of the heart monitor told Kyle that his best friend was still alive.

A few minutes later the doctor along with both Kyle and Stan's parents, and Mephisto came in to the room. "Oh my bubbee!" cried Sheila when the saw that Kyle was awake.

She then ran over to her son and kissed him on the cheek being careful not to hurt him. "Is Stan going to be okay?" Kyle asked the doctor.

The doctor then explained how Stan had to go through surgery for the bad injuries and then bullet wound. It turned out that he was a lot more hurt than Kyle had seen the night before. It was two nearby policemen who had heard the gunshots and came to rescue them. Mephisto had explained what must have happened to them due to his creation, so no charges were made. The fact that they found the dead wolf monster was proof enough alone.

Kyle was released from the hospital a few days later. He was still bandaged up on some bad injuries and had to be on crutches because of his broken leg. The doctors said Stan would have to stay in the hospital for at least another week and had still not woken up when Kyle was released. Although it was difficult to get around, Kyle came to visit Stan everyday and sometimes Kenny and Cartman would come too.

Kenny and Cartman had to be told by Kyle about everything that had happened and even Cartman could not rip on either Stan or Kyle about it. Kenny apologized to Kyle for not trying to help when he saw werewolf Stan run off with Kyle. He forgave him knowing that Kenny would probably have died if he tried to help. This was something Kenny tried to avoid as much as possible.

Eight days after they were sent to the hospital and Stan was still asleep that afternoon when Kyle came to visit him again. He was beginning to really worry about him since he had been out for longer than the doctors had predicted. Kyle had completely forgiven his best friend for what he had done and still felt horrible about accidentally shooting him. He was also worried about this whole ordeal affecting their friendship in some way. Kyle didn't want anything to change but he was worried that Stan could be mad at him for shooting him or feel guilty for hurting him.

While he was worrying about this in his head while sitting in a chair next to Stan's bed he heard something. He looked over to see that Stan was stirring. Kyle got excited as he watched Stan slowly open his eyes and look around. When he turned his head to and saw his best friend next to him Kyle smiled.

"Hey Stan!" Kyle said happily.

"Hi Kyle," Stan said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kyle.

"I've been better. How are you?" Stan asked.

"I'm getting better, thanks," said Kyle.

Stan frowned and then looked away from him staring at the ceiling. "I don't understand why you're here".

Kyle looked surprised and replied, "What do you mean? I was worried about you".

Stan kept focusing on the ceiling when he said, "Yeah but I thought you would hate me after what it did to you".

"I thought you would hate_ me _for shooting you," said Kyle.

"Yeah well I deserved that," said Stan.

Kyle was shocked at this and quickly said, "Dude you didn't deserve that and I don't hate you! You could not control what you did and you and I both know that!"

Stan looked back over at Kyle and muttered, "It just feels like I could have somehow stopped it".

It was Kyle's turn to look away now so he looked out the window. "I don't know if you remember this but, when you attacked me you could have easily finished me off. You didn't however, so I think there was something inside your controlled mind at the time that stopped you. Part of you was still there which prevented you from killing me."

Feeling better, Stan smiled when Kyle looked back at him and said, "Thanks dude."

Kyle returned the smile, "Anytime."

Since Stan had woken up and because he was recovering quickly, he was allowed to leave the hospital a couple days later. After they both recovered completely the only difference in their lives was they were even closer super best friends.

The problem that they feared would drive them apart ended up making their friendship even better.

**THE END**

**Like the ending? I hope so. My next story in already in the making so I will post it soon. **


End file.
